Lien brisé
by Edward Creed
Summary: Quand le destin contraint à la séparation...


Disclaimer : c'est à Kunihiko Ikuhara.

* * *

_« Kanba, connais-tu l'histoire du fil rouge qui nous relie à notre âme-sœur ? »_

* * *

« Je vais faire ça ! » hurla Shoma.

Il était dans une situation critique, courant vers son frère qui était à dix mètres de lui et levant le poing pour qu'enfin, il se fracasse sur la mâchoire de Kanba. La tête de celui-ci partit sur le côté et il tomba à terre sans une once de résistance dans ses gestes. Il se releva juste en essuyant le sang qui était sur le coin de sa bouche. Un combat commença entre les deux frères, Kanba ayant l'avantage, Shoma n'étant pas du genre à se bagarrer. Cela devait être la première fois depuis son enfance. Malgré le fait qu'il débute en combat, il pouvait se montrer intelligent et analyser les faits et gestes de son frère. Seulement, c'était insuffisant car il tomba à terre, dans un bruit sourd, son dos se plaquant lourdement contre le béton, le faisant gémir de douleur. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable et il eut du mal à se relever.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Himari sera sauvée ! » cria alors Shoma, tout en se relevant et en marchant vers son grand-frère.

Oui, pourquoi Kanba faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme une personne malhonnête ? Pourquoi tuer pour sauver leur sœur Himari, atteinte d'une maladie incurable ? Kanba le savait pourtant, mais il n'a qu'une idée en tête : la sauver, par tout les moyens ! Mais pourquoi cet acharnement ? Quelle est la nature de son amour ? Celui d'un frère ou plutôt celui d'un amant ?

« Himari ne sera sauvé que si je le fais. Je suis le seul à pouvoir la sauver. » répondit durement Kanba, tout en se retournant pour faire face à son soi-disant frère.

Pris de rage et de haine, Shoma se mit à courir et sauta sur son frère. Kanba tomba en arrière suivit de Shoma qui se retrouva assis sur son bassin. D'un coup violent, il le prit par le col, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Himari par-ci ! Himari par-là ! Himari toujours ! » commença Shoma en criant. « Pense un peu aux gens qui t'entourent ! J'étais toujours là, moi, quand Himari n'était pas là pour te consoler, te dire que tout ce passerait bien ! Je suis là moi aussi ! Je suis vivant ! Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce que je suis une gène pour toi ? Est-ce qu'au moins j'existe à tes yeux ! M'as-tu un jour remarqué ? Je suis ton frère merde ! » Hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, tentant désespérément d'empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Tu n'es pas mon frère, Shoma. »

Pourquoi ces mots avaient réussi à enlever toutes forces à Shoma ? Pourquoi ils avaient réussi à faire tomber les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir depuis des années de souffrance, aussi bien physique que mentale ? Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur saignait comme s'il venait de se prendre plusieurs coups de couteau ? Oui, Kanba n'est pas son frère et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que les parents de Kanba sont morts et que la famille Takakura l'a adopté comme s'il était leur enfant que ce n'est pas son frère. Ce n'est pas le rang ou même le sang qui fait qu'on est frère ou non, mais l'amour. Shoma aime Kanba comme son frère même s'il ne fait pas réellement parti de la famille Takakura.

« Oui, c'est vrai... » fit-il d'une voix extrêmement douloureuse et triste. « Mais ce n'est pas une raison !»

« Lâche-moi. »

D'un coup, Kanba repoussa violemment Shoma qui tomba par terre, se cognant la tête au sol. Il grognait de douleur tout en regardant son frère s'éloigner de lui, sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Il écarquilla les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il aimait Kanba et il ne le voulait pas. Il essaya de se relever mais en vain, ses forces ne l'habitaient plus.

« Kanba ! » avait-il crier de toutes ses forces vocales qu'il en toussa.

Il venait de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Est-ce que Shoma avait fait quelque chose de mal pour mériter cela ? Il cria, pleura, se crispa de douleur mais personne ne venait. On venait de l'abandonner comme s'il n'avait aucune importance, comme avant, comme toujours. Il renonça et se releva. Il espérait voir Kanba à la maison, mais il espérait en vain et cela, il le savait. Il le savait même trop.

Il prit la direction de sa maison, là où Himari devait l'attendre en préparant le dîner et en chantonnant un air qu'elle seule connaît, créé de ses propres mots. Lorsqu'il arriva, il entendit une voix féminine chanter et cela confirma son hypothèse, Himari était bien entrain de chanter de sa magnifique et unique voix, seule elle pouvait faire bouger ses cordes vocales en chantant d'une voix douce et emplie de sagesse que tout le monde aimerait se procurer. Seulement, aujourd'hui serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il entendrait la voix de sa sœur alors il immortalisa se moment dans son être, le répétant dans sa tête jusqu'à le connaître par cœur. Ce moment si réaliste et magique à la fois venait de se graver en lui, dans son âme. Quoiqu'il arrive, il s'en souviendrait car c'était un de ses souvenirs le plus précieux.

Peut-être aurait-ce été la dernière fois car Kanba venait de partir ? Comme s'il avait été un oisillon et que maintenant, il pouvait enfin battre des ailes pour quitter le nid. Bientôt, ce sera à Himari de battre des ailes car Kanba viendrait la chercher et ils partiraient ensemble, comme toujours. Ce destin n'était autre que le leur. Shoma ne faisait plus parti de ce destin. Il n'en avait jamais fait parti parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'ailes dès sa naissance. Il était née handicapé. Shoma savait que s'il disait les mots habituels en rentrant, Himari devrait partir le lendemain chez son oncle car il ne pouvait y avoir de trois sans Kanba. Alors chacun devrait partir faire sa vie seul, sans plus jamais se revoir. Mais, il devait dire ses mots, même s'il devait se couper la main, il devait les dires, car cette situation ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Si cela continuait un jour de plus, ils allaient en payer de leurs vies et ne pourraient plus jamais revenir en arrière, alors avec un énième courage, il les dit.

« Je suis rentré. »

En entendant la voix de son frère, Himari s'arrêta dans ses activités et partit vers Shoma en souriant. Seulement, son sourire s'éteignit très vite en voyant dans quel état était son frère. Prise de panique et d'inquiétude, elle en perdit tout ses moyens. D'abord agitée, elle chercha une solution. Elle courut vers la salle de bain et prit le kit des premiers soins avant de revenir vers Shoma et de lui ordonner de venir avec elle d'une voix dure et emplie d'inquiétude. Shoma la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et laisse Himari le soigner. Il savait que ça allait bientôt se terminer alors, il pouvait au moins laisser sa sœur faire cela une dernière fois. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais il ne voulait pas quitter sa sœur. Il voulait la garder pour lui et pouvoir la protéger. Seulement, les faibles ne sont pas capables de ce genre de miracles. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de sa sœur se poser sur son épaule, sa main alla se poser sur celle d'Himari.

« Himari, s'il te plaît. »

Ne comprenant pas, Himari inclina la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension. Shoma ne dit rien, il se leva, faisant grincer la chaise où il était assis, signe qu'elle était vieille. Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit confortable et lui sourit avant de se coucher à ses côtés. À ce moment précis, Himari compris que cela allait être la dernière fois et lui accorda donc cette faveur. Elle se mit sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir se blottir contre son frère. D'abord surpris, Shoma laissa faire sa sœur, et la serra contre lui. Cette sensation lui fit tellement de bien qu'il en soupira de bien être, se sentant enfin à sa place. Seulement, son ventre se noua et des larmes coulèrent sur la peau fine de ses joues. Il murmura d'une voix rauque et cassé toujours les mêmes mots :

« Je suis désolé, désolé, tellement désolé. Pardon. »

Et elle le laissa parler, vider son stresse qu'il avait tant enseveli depuis toutes ces années. Ne pouvait-il y avoir aucun retour en arrière dans ce vaste monde ? Cet univers n'a rien de prospère, il n'est que torture. Les gens se demandent parfois : « pourquoi suis-je ici si c'est pour ne vivre qu'avec un sentiment de douleur au fond du cœur ? ». Ils se le demandent, mais n'auront jamais la réponse qu'ils attendent tellement. Elle est pourtant tellement facile à souffler entre les lèvres rougis par le sang qui permet à l'être immonde appelé « humain » de parler, crier, susurrer, embrasser.

Shoma se demandait pourquoi Kanba n'avait jamais réussi à le voir tel qu'il était vraiment. Seul Himari comptait aux yeux de Kanba.

* * *

_« Non, qu'est-ce que sait ? »_

* * *

Très vite, sans même s'en apercevoir, il commença à fermer les yeux de fatigue et partit dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les battements de cœur de sa sœur. Pendant ce temps, Himari contemplait son frère, elle regardait chaque traits de son visage. Shoma n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était un bel homme, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'en vantait pas comme souvent de garçons le font. Il avait tout pour plaire, une peau pâle, presque laiteuse. Étant un homme aux traits fins et doux. De cheveux bleu foncé allant jusqu'au bleu clair suivant la lumière du soleil. Elles sourit avant de se rapprocher un peu plus de son frère et de s'endormir.

Cette nuit, Shoma avait fait un rêve. Il avait rêvé de son frère. Un rêve nostalgique. Il avait vu son frère lui sourire comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant avant que son sourire ne devienne le sourire d'une personne qui tue. Son sourire s'était transformé en celui d'une personne sadique. A ce moment là, il n'avait pas comprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son frère s'approcher de lui avec un couteau à la main, au ralentit, comme dans un film. Il n'avait pas bougé, il avait juste attendu que Kanba arrive à sa hauteur avant de lui sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Les bras de son frère... Ceux qu'il avait toujours eu envie de sentir contre sa peau. Il avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de Kanba, ne voulant le lâcher avant de l'avoir embrasser dans le cou et de lui avoir susurré à l'oreille que s'il était tué par la main de Kanba, il en serait heureux et qu'il ne lui en voudrait jamais car il l'aimait. Kanba n'avait rien fait à par resserrer l'étreinte, rapprochant le corps de son frère au sien. Il avait ensuite prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser délicatement en profitant pour le poignarder au cœur. Les mains de Shoma, qui étaient dans les cheveux de Kanba descendirent lentement mais sûrement le long de son corps, ses yeux ne montraient plus aucune vie, juste le vide, le néant. Son visage n'exprimait qu'une seule émotion, la joie. La joie d'être mort dans les bras de son frère, de s'être fait embrasser de son frère. Shoma souriait, comme apaisé. Son visage montrait celui qui avait toujours rêvée de se faire tué par la main de quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Et pour Shoma, cette main était celle de Kanba.

A ce moment précis, Shoma s'était réveillé en sursaut et en sueur. La sueur dégoulinait sur son visage et ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, lui faisant ressentir un sentiment de dégoût. Il se sentait sale et sentait mauvais la sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne vit pas Himari. Il tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit et sur celle-ci, il y avait un papier avec l'écriture de Himari. Il prit donc le papier et le lut. Le papier disait qu'Himari était allé habiter chez leur oncle. Sachant cela, Shoma en fut soulagé. Il ôta la couverture qui lui couvrait les jambes et sortit du lit pour aller se doucher. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain en soupirant tout en se déshabillant en chemin. Lorsqu'il entra, il regarda autour de lui, détailla la pièce par habitude. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne il entra à l'intérieur de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut nu, il prit soin de regarder la température de l'eau qui jaillissait du pommeau avant de rentrer définitivement dans la douche.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien. »

Shoma prit son temps dans la douche, il se lava les cheveux, le corps mais resta quand même sous la puissance de l'eau jaillissant du pommeau qui éclaboussait son visage. Il aimait ça, sentir cette eau et pouvoir en profiter à sa guise. Depuis tout petit, Shoma avait été fasciné par l'eau, et à chaque fois qu'il prenait une douche, il devait mettre des heures pour y sortir, ne trouvant pas le courage pour le faire. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, sa peau fripé rendait le moindre touché désagréable et il décida de couper l'eau et de sortir de ce moment de bonheur. Il s'habilla rapidement et décida d'appeler son oncle pour vérifier qu'Himari allait bien mais son oncle fut surpris car il n'avait pas vu Himari depuis un petit moment et jamais elle n'avait eus l'intention de s'installer chez lui. Paniquant, il sortit en courant de la maison et se mit à la chercher. Shoma courrait, ayant qu'une chose en tête : retrouver sa sœur. Il se dépêchait tellement que lorsqu'il traversa la rue, il ne vit pas la voiture rouler vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et alors qu'il entendait une voix. Une voix lointaine ressemblant à celle de sa sœur lui criant de faire attention. La douleur était réelle mais Shoma ne la sentit que quelque secondes. C'était comme si on venait de lui arracher les membres et que la douleur s'était estompée d'un coup. C'est seulement lorsque son corps atterri au sol que la douleur apparu. Il avait mal, tellement mal qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_« C'est une chose magnifique. As-tu... quelqu'un d'important dans ton cœur ? »_

* * *

Lorsque Shoma se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il détailla l'endroit où il venait de se réveiller. Des murs blancs. Des lits avec des draps blancs. Une odeur de maladie. Shoma était à l'hôpital. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici et appela une infirmière. Elle mit quelques minutes avant d'arriver.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien monsieur ? N'avez-vous pas de douleurs musculaires ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici et depuis quand suis-je ici ? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous vous êtes fait renverser par une voiture et cela fait deux semaines que vous êtes dans le coma. C'est un miracle que vous vous soyez réveillé monsieur ! »

« Ah, oui. Peut-être. »

L'infirmière s'excusa, disant qu'elle revenait avec le docteur qui s'était occupé de Shoma. Seulement, Shoma était un peu dans la lune en ce moment. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait survécu. Après tout, il n'avait plus personne. Son frère l'avait abandonné pour Himari. Himari était sûrement partit auprès de Kanba. Et lui, il se retrouvait là, dans un lit d'hôpital et il n'avait personne. Quelle ironie du sort se dit-il. Et pourtant, il se demandait pourquoi son cœur voulait à tout prix revoir Kanba. Pourquoi ses mains voulaient toucher sa peau douce. Pourquoi ses yeux voulaient rencontrer les yeux de Kanba d'un vert pomme tellement ravissant que plus d'une aurait voulu les voir de plus près pour admirer leur beautés qu'elles n'ont pas et qu'elles n'auront jamais. Une voix masculine le fit revenir dans le monde réelle. Il leva la tête et vit un homme ayant peut-être la trentaine avec une blouse de couleur blanche. Un médecin. Son médecin ?

« Vous êtes mon médecin ? » demanda Shoma.

« Oui, enchanté. Je vais devoir t'ausculter et si tout va bien, tu pourras sortir dans une semaine. »

« D'accord. »

Le docteur commença à faire son travail et sortit à Shoma qu'il avait eu de la chance, qu'il aurait pu en mourir et qu'il pourrait sortit d'ici une semaine. Shoma le remercie et le docteur le laissa seul. La nuit venait lentement et Shoma avait un mauvais pressentiment qu'il ne saurait pas décrire. Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Une présence familière.

« Kan...ba ? »  
« Oh, tu m'as reconnu ? » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
« Ton parfum sent toujours aussi bon, Kanba. »

Un rire doux sortit des lèvres de Kanba et il s'approcha du lit de Shoma.

« C'est la fin pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le seul hochement de tête de son frère lui répondit. Shoma sourit tristement et avec détermination, les mots tant voulu sortirent enfin de sa bouche.

« Avant le coup final, j'aimerais... j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour Kanba. » avait-il dit, déterminé, tout en regardant Kanba dans les yeux.

« Si tel est ton souhait, il sera réalisé. »

Kanba se déchaussa et enleva son manteau avant de monter sur le lit de son petit frère. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui, lui sourit et l'embrassa férocement. Shoma répondit avec hâte. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment et il se réalisait enfin ! Il était aux anges. Sans plus attendre, Kanba força l'accès de la bouche de son frère qui le lui accorda pour que sa langue aille retrouver sa jumelle. Un ballet commença, féroce et sensuel. Seulement, n'étant pas habitué, Shoma dus rompre le contact de leurs lèvres.

« Kanba. »

« Hum ? »

« Dépêche toi. »

La voix de Shoma n'avait pas le ton de l'ordre mais était plutôt suppliant. Le désir commença à monter dans les deux corps, leurs yeux parlaient à la place de leur voix et ils prenaient un malin plaisir à déshabiller l'autre chacun leur tour et à montrer librement leur désir. Kanba ne put attendre plus longtemps, il s'attaqua au cou de Shoma, le lécha et le mordilla avec violence donnant naissance à une marque de dent, signe d'appartenance sur ce corps qui sera sien avant de peut-être quitter ce monde.

Kanba en eu marre de jouer, il décida de passer sa main sous le pantalon de Shoma qui n'avait pas encore été enlevé et de sortir son membe. Shoma tremblait. Il tremblait de plaisir et de désir. Seulement, il se dit que ce n'est pas équitable s'il n'y a que lui qui ressentait du plaisir. Il décida alors qu'ils devaient changer de position. Shoma au dessus, Kanba en dessous. Shoma s'humidifia les lèvres et enleva en vitesse les habits restant de son frère. Kanba soupira de plaisir, sa verge tendu lui faisait atrocement mal dans son boxer et maintenant qu'elle était à l'air libre, il se sentait mieux. Que va bien pouvoir lui faire son frère ? Cette question trottinait dans sa tête mais il l'oublia bien vite en sentant les lèvres de Shoma sur son gland qui lui procurait un minime plaisir qui augmentait au fur et à mesure. Les lèvres furent remplacées par une langue, Shoma commençant sa pratique énergiquement. Partant de haut en bas, sans prendre pour autant le membre de Kanba en bouche, il s'amusa à le voir se tortiller de plaisir. En ayant marre au bout d'un moment, il se décida enfin et sans hésitation, il le prit en bouche ce qui eut pour effet de faire crier de surprise Kanba.

« Fais moins de bruit. Nous sommes dans un hôpital. » susurra Shoma avant de retourner à ses occupations.

« Plus facile... Ah... A dire... Hum... Qu'à faire... Bordel... » Kanba haletant, il se mordit la main pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Le plaisir monta avec intensité et la jouissance de Kanba se fit avec grandeur. Pas du tout dégoûter par cela, Shoma avala tout. Ce disant que c'était un honneur de pouvoir avaler la semence de son frère. En ayant marre d'attendre de pouvoir pénétrer Shoma, Kanba changea les positions violemment et regarda Shoma avec désir qui lui accorda son vœux du regard. Kanba sourit, écarta les jambes de son frère au maximum et le pénétra violemment. Du sang coula de l'antre de Shoma et la douleur se présenta. Pour habituer Shoma à sa présence à l'intérieur de lui, Kanba attendit le signal pour commencer à bouger en lui.

« Tu... Ngh... m'as fait mal... »

« Pardon. Mais tu es tellement bandant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Pardon. » dit-il en embrassant Shoma.

« Dit moi que tu m'aimes et tu le seras. »

Kanba s'approcha de l'oreille de son frère et murmura avec sensualité et amour qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. À ces mots, le cœur de Shoma rata un battement et des larmes de bonheur coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il lui répondit qu'il l'aimait aussi et qu'il pouvait bouger. Un sourire apparut sur la divinité du visage de Kanba et n'y allant pas par quatre chemins et en ayant marre d'attendre, il commence tout de suite des vas-et-vient violent, brûlant et désireux. En pleine action, il embrassa son frère, un goût salé ou sucré se présenta sur ses lèvres, il ne savait les distingué mais il savait une chose. Cette chose était que ce goût provenait des larmes de son bien aimé. Reprenant son souffle, il reprit ses mouvements de hanche comme si elles étaient une arme sur un champs de bataille. Shoma pleurait de plaisir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier même en essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements, en vain. Kanba se sentit venir, il donna plus d'ampleur et de vivacité dans ses mouvements. Souffles et gémissements des deux amants habitèrent la chambre d'hôpital et même s'ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de le faire dans cet endroit, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils ne faisaient que décrire leur amour avec leur corps, le sexe et leurs yeux désireux. La jouissance arriva enfin lorsque Kanba toucha le point sensible de Shoma et qu'il lui murmura encore une fois qu'il l'aimait à jamais, qu'il était désolé mais qu'il devait le faire.

Il sortit un pistolet, embrassa une dernière fois Shoma, regarda son expression une dernière fois, et enfin, posa le pistolet sur le cœur de son bien aimé.

* * *

_« Oui, c'est toi. Adieu, Shoma. Je t'aime. »_

* * *

L'expression de Shoma était sereine, il regarda Kanba une dernière fois, lui sourit et ferma les yeux en gardant le sourire. Au fond de lui, Shoma souffrait. Souffrait de na pas pouvoir vivre avec Kanba, souffrait de beaucoup de choses. Mais, il était heureux. Heureux de mourir de la main de son bien-aimé.

« Ne te rate surtout pas, Kanba. »


End file.
